Life is a succession of lessons which must be lived to be understood
by xskymapx
Summary: Stiles has to save his friends from Nogitsune, but he's afraid that he can't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

Scott, Lydia, Derek, Malia... even Kira. They were in danger. A huge one, and Stiles couldn't do anything. He couldn't save them, no matter how hard he tried.

„Take me. Please, take me, not them." Stiles was in despair.

„You? You think you can save EVERYONE? Who do you think you are, Stiles? A hero? No. But I'll be good this time. You can save one of your friends, but I'll take you instead." he laughed.

What should he do? Save one and let others die? He just couldn't do that. There had to be another way...

Chapter 1:::

Stiles woke up because of one of his nightmares. He dreamed about dark forest and he was lost in some kind of maze of trees. It was weird dream, but Stiles just sighed ir got out of bet. He went to the bathroom and turned on the light. And then he frightened. He looked at himself in the mirror. But no. It wasn't him. Yes, it was his face, but... He knew that it was Nogitsune. That darkness in the eyes... It told everything.

Stiles closed his eyes and counted to five. Then he opened his eyes. He still was scared, but the 'ghost' of Nogitsune was gone. Stiles washed his face, looked at the mirror once more and got back to bed. He couldn't fell asleep, so he just lied down with his eyes closed.

At the school he met his friends, but he didn't mentioned that he started to see Nogitsune again. They had their own problems and Stiles decided to be quiet about things, which were happening in his life.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Scott was worried, Stiles could see that from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a good night's sleep..." Stiles smiled.

"We all need that" Scott laughed and they went to history class.

After all the lessons, Stiles went home. He went to his bedroom and threw his backpack in to the corner.

"I'm not fine at all..." he sighed and shook his head.

He knew, that thing can go worse if he will be silent about that thing with Nogitsune, but he didn't know what to do.

"I'll handle it all by myself." Stiles rolled his eyes and went to the bookshelf. A part of him were scared, that he will not be able to read again, but everything was ok. He recognized every letter and sighed. Maybe everything were not so bad as he though it was.

But then he heard a voice. Nogitsune voice.

"I know you hear me, Stiles... Don't you miss me? I'm thousand years old... You cant kill me, remember...?"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:::

Stiles turned around with fear in his eyes, but there was nothing in the room. Only opened window. He was sure that it was closed before he heard Nogitsune's voice. Of course, it was strange and it scared him a lot, but after all that though life experience, he had to be stronger than ever. So he shook his head and sighed. Nogitsune was trapped. He couldn't get out. It's his imagination. And he opened the window before he went to school. Everything had an explanation and Stiles just smiled. Those nightmares really held him crazy.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he looked who's calling. Malia..? Oh God, he forgot that he promised to her that he will help her to study.

'Hi Malia,' he said after pushing the green button.

'Stiles, you're late! Where are you?' Malia seemed to be angry.

'Sorry, I had to help my dad… solve a case. There was a -'

'I thought your dad never lets you help him with his cases,' Malia said suspiciously.

'Well, yeah, but he thought it can be a werewolf thing, you know… There was… a car accident near Beacon Hills,' Stiles continued telling his lies.

'Car accident? And werewolves? I'm pretty sure it's not connected…' Malia giggled.

'I know, I said it to my dad, so he's gone to see evidence spot –'

'Okay, I'll come to you in ten minutes' Malia hanged up.

Stiles smiled. Malia always has been without a sense of shame. The boy took his chemistry book from his bag and put it on his desk. He was going to look for his math book, when he heard a sound of something breaking downstairs. Stiles frowned and went out of his bedroom. He went down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. And then he stopped. Stiles was frightened. The whole wall of the kitchen were painted with something red. Stiles suspected that there was blood. He also saw words written down with the same blood near. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME AT MY GAME?"

Stiles felt someone's touch on his shoulder and he turned his head to look who's there. Malia. She came here faster, and she looked concerned.

'You can see that too?' Stiles asked sadly.

Malia nodded.

'So he's really back…' Stiles whispered.

'And he needs you…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:::

'He can't be back. I mean, we trapped him in that weird box…' Lydia sighed.

'Well, he's back, and he needs Stiles, so we need to do something to save him, don't we?' Malia sat on the Scott's bed, while they all were in his bedroom.

'Guys, stop worrying about me… I can handle this.' Stiles sighed.

'No, you can't, Stiles, and we all know it,' Scott said. 'Nogitsune can possess you again if we won't do anything.'

'He can't if I won't let him to, Scott. I'll be okay, I promise' Stiles frowned and sighed once more.

'Can you tell me what signs of Nogitsune have you noticed?' Lydia looked at Stiles and raised her eyebrows.

'Well… I had nightmares, but I didn't see Nogitsune there. But somehow I could feel, that he's watching, like he is going to show himself in any minute… I don't know how to describe it. Then, I saw him in my bathroom's mirror this morning, but he was gone after a few seconds. And, of course, that blood in my kitchen. I think it's all of the signs of him.' Stiles shrugged.

'Soooo…? What should we do? Kira? You're an expert of Nogitsune, say something,' Malia said and turned her head to Kira.

'My mom knows about him, not me, could you please remember that?' Kira sighed. 'I don't know very much about that dark kitsune. We trapped him. It's impossible that he's free now.'

'Can you talk to you mom and ask her what should we do?' Scott asked Kira and smiled slightly.

'Yeah, I'll call her.' Kira nodded and went out of the room.

'Stiles won't be safe here forever.' Lydia said.

'I will be. I don't think that Nogitsune will try to possess me again soon. He's playing with us now. That text in my kitchen was on of last his quotes, remember? It's just another his game. Don't worry about it.' Stiles shook his head.

'But his games are dangerous, remember? All his illusions… Ugh, I don't even want to think about it.' Lydia closed her eyes for a second.

'But you'll be okay until you let him in, right? He can't possess you if you won't let him.' Malia raised her eyebrows.

'Well… yeah.' Stiles nodded and sighed.

'Just relax, Stiles. You'll be okay. We will figure it out somehow,' Scott smiled slightly.

'I hope so' Stiles said.

'Just try to—' Scott was speaking, but Lydia interrupted him.

'Scott…'

'—rest a bit, okay?' Scott ignored Lydia and looked at Stiles.

'Scott…' Lydia said once more.

'What?' Scott raised his eyebrow.

'I can hear him…' she whispered.

Malia stood up and growled quietly.

'What do you mean? What's he saying?' Stiles tried to react normally.

'Lydia..?' Scott seemed to be concerned.

Lydia looked at her friend with fear in her eyes and shook her head.

'He wants to kill, Scott. He wants to kill us all.'


End file.
